


What Becomes Of The Brokenhearted

by seriousoncer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I still do not know how to tag, Post-Break Up, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, hilda is there to pick up the pieces, it broke my heart to write this, marie is only mentioned in this one, maybe i'll learn one day, no happy ending, pure angst, with a tiny bit of fluff, zelda is left alone, zelda spellman is feeling all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer
Summary: “Do you miss her?”Zelda just stared at her sister, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. The pain on her face was palpable; her whole demeanor changed. Her knees were subconsciously pulled up towards her chest, and her fingers were lifted up to comfort pale lips.“Of course I do."
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	What Becomes Of The Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This sad and heartbreaking fic has been sitting in my drafts for awhile. I'm not really sure why. Probably because I was offended by myself for breaking my own heart. I hope you like this fic Xx

Late evenings in front of the fire, a cup of tea in hand and listening to the steady flow of heavy raindrops making their way down the roof and onto the ground. Your favorite blanket carefully draped over your legs, the wool somewhat scratchy, but you don’t really mind it. The sofa is placed so close to the fireplace that you can feel the heat of the flames on your face.

These kinds of evenings were Zelda’s favorite.

Or, rather, used to be.

Ever since _she_ left, Zelda could not truly appreciate the tranquility and peacefulness these evenings once had brought, many of which they had spent together. Underneath that damn scratchy blanket. Huffing, Zelda aggressively threw the blanket onto the chair adjacent to the sofa, before stomping into the kitchen in search for her cigarettes.

Comfortably sitting down in her usual kitchen chair, Zelda took a long, satisfying drag of her cigarette. Thoughts of previous arguments about her smoking gave Zelda great pause before she could bring the cigarette back up to her lips for a second drag.

_Those could kill you, ma chérie. I like you very much alive, s’il vous plaît._

_The cigarettes are très sexy, but I love kissing you when you smell like your chamomile tea._

_Why don’t you put your mouth to better use, mon ceour?_

Sighing heavily, she stubbed the cigarette and stood up, deciding that the day had been long enough.

Once she reached her bedroom, Zelda slipped out of her very painful heels and started to unzip her dress. Just as she had undressed one shoulder, there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“It’s Hilda, love.”

Sighing at the thought of her sister’s uplifting words and metaphors, Zelda was truly contemplating letting her in at all. Still, locking her out would do more damage in the morning, she quickly resonated.

“Come in, Hilda,” she said as she now stood bare, only her maroon slip covering her body. Zelda glanced over at her little sister, rolling her eyes as she could already see the empathy and pity radiating off of Hilda. 

Hilda settled on her own bed and cleared her throat, “How was your day, darling?”

Zelda shrugged as she applied her night cream at her vanity in the corner of the room, “The same as every other day.”

“ _Right_ , right. Did you do anything exciting?” Hilda asked, a stiff smile on her face, as she bounced up and down on the bed, as if testing out the springs.

“I read a book.”

A little stunned, seeing as her sister was normally able to read several books in a day, “Wa-was it any good?”

Snorting, Zelda turned around, face bare of any make-up, “Are you truly interested in hearing about a cheap romantic novel I read?”

“Well, I am very interested in _you_ , Zelds. And if you read a book today, I would love to hear about it,” Hilda rambled, a small and proud smile grazing her lips for being able to make Zelda speechless.

Zelda, however, was unimpressed. Stunned, but still unimpressed. She gave Hilda a glare, before she headed towards the ensuite bathroom.

A few minutes later, the sisters were in their respective beds, Hilda with her face towards Zelda, who, unsurprisingly, had her back turned against the blonde.

Lately, Hilda had been extremely concerned about her sister. Ever since Marie had left, it was as though she had taken a piece of Zelda with her. No one knew what had happened between them, but by the looks of it, Hilda could tell Zelda was feeling incredibly guilty. You see, Zelda was usually a very stoic and resigned woman, but when she is feeling remorseful, she is even more so; she could be silent for days, isolating in her office, not eating properly.

What was even more strange is that Zelda’s anger was gone. Not once had Zelda given a sarcastic or cruel remark since Marie left. Even Sabrina and Ambrose got away with everything they did; Zelda had nothing to say.

It seemed as though she was stripped of her words, only speaking when spoken to. And only when necessary.

Carefully sitting up, Hilda gazed over at her sister, trying to decide whether she was asleep or not. “Zelds?”

“What is it, Hilda?”

Not really expecting an answer, Hilda was at a loss of words, cursing herself for not thinking before doing.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Hilda closed her eyes in shame, again, for not being able to string together a better question.

It got Zelda’s attention, at least.

The auburn-haired woman turned around in astonishment, “You woke me up to ask me what I’m doing _tomorrow_?”

Wincing and letting out a nervous laugh, “Yes?”

“You are insane, Hilda. Do you know that?” Zelda huffed and laid back down, now, her front facing Hilda.

Deciding to take full advantage of the fact that she could see Zelda’s reaction to her questions, Hilda sat up, her back against the headboard. Hilda thought up a little prayer for her life, seeing as Zelda would probably kill her.

“Do you miss her?”

Zelda’s eyes snapped open, suddenly very awake, “I beg your pardon?”

“Do you miss _her_?”

Zelda just stared at her sister, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. The pain on her face was palpable; her whole demeanor changed. Her knees were subconsciously pulled up towards her chest, and her fingers were lifted up to comfort pale lips.

“Of course I do,” Zelda’s voice was hardly recognizable, barely above a whisper, so delicate that Hilda almost didn’t hear it. The pure heartbreak in her sister’s voice brought tears to her eyes.

“What happened, Zelds? You two were so, so - _happy_.”

Zelda’s eyes closed, achingly gorgeous memories of smiles, light touches and beautiful words claiming her mind.

“I wish I knew,” was all Zelda said before she turned back around, seemingly finished talking about it.

Hilda efficiently slid off of her ridiculously high bed, and carefully tread towards her sister’s bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed, feeling the silky bed sheets Zelda was so adamant on using. Bringing up a hand, wanting to comfort Zelda, she carefully and timidly placed it on Zelda’s shoulder. Hilda let out a sigh of relief as the hand was not shrugged off; the touch was rather welcomed.

After a few seconds had passed, Hilda could hear Zelda’s breathing quickening and becoming more rapid, almost reminding her of heaving. Hilda instantaneously removed her hand, determined to let Zelda keep her bodily autonomy.

“Zelds?”

The breathing sped up once more, rough and ragged gasps that sounded incredibly painful. Hilda jumped off of the bed, almost tripping in her haste to get to the other side.

Rounding the edge of the furniture, Hilda could see Zelda’s face; it was red, and her tears were running down her face non-stop, her mouth agape with heavy breaths going in and out.

Hilda knelt down by her side, so her face would be parallel with Zelda’s. Making eye contact was a challenge, as Zelda’s green orbs were desperately trying to cling onto something, anything, but could not seem to do just that.

“Zelda? What is happening?”

Zelda tried to keep focus on her sister in front of her, but her brain could not seem to focus on anything but the pain she was feeling. It was overwhelming. Zelda had dealt with her fair share of heartbreak, but not like this. _Never_ like this.

“It- it- it _hurts_ ,” she managed to get out, her fast breathing making her feel like she was about to pass out.

Seeing her older sister like this was beyond heartrending and excruciating, Hilda could only imagine how Zelda was feeling. Not really knowing how to handle this, Hilda brought her hands up to Zelda’s face, carefully cupping both her cheeks lovingly and tenderly in her warm palms.

“Zelda, I need you to look at me,” Hilda said firmly. Green eyes were hastily trying to meet blue ones, but not succeeding due to the pure horror Zelda was feeling.

“Listen to my voice, love. You need to _breathe_ ,” Hilda tried again, stroking her thumbs over pale cheeks. Zelda’s hands grasped Hilda’s tightly around the wrist, her grip almost uncomfortably strong.

“Follow my breathing.”

Hilda breathed in and out, and Zelda tried her absolute best to follow suit. Eventually, Zelda’s breathing started to calm down significantly, enough for the color to come back in her face. Hilda kept on muttering encouraging words, still caressing her face and her auburn curls.

Zelda’s eyes were closed, but her breath got caught in her throat occasionally, making herself flinch.

Hilda smiled sadly at her beautiful sister, “Darling, how are you feeling?”

Zelda’s eyes opened, bloodshot and tired, “It just _hurts_ , Hildy,” she said tiredly with tears lacing her voice still. 

Nodding dejectedly, “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here, love. For whatever you need,” Hilda said, giving Zelda a heartening and affectionate smile.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, honey,” Hilda said and moved to get up. However, as she was about to walk back to her own bed, Zelda’s hand shot out and grabbed Hilda’s wrist.

“Would you-“

Hilda did not need to be asked twice, as she nodded and got into Zelda’s bed with a little bit of a struggle. “Why are our beds so bloody high?” Hilda muttered under her breath.

Zelda smiled weakly at her sister.

Hilda got comfortable under the silk sheets, her back leaning steadily against the multiple pillows Zelda had on her bed. Glancing down to her right, she saw Zelda regarding her peculiarly. “What are you thinking about, darling?” Hilda asked kindly.

“Nothing. I just find it funny how kind you are.”

Hilda let out a little laugh, her hand finding Zelda’s underneath the sheet. “How so?”

“Well, I’m not very kind, Edward was no Mother Theresa and our parents were – not very nice people. It’s admirable that you managed to become so compassionate and nurturing in such a harsh and toxic upbringing.”

Hilda was at a loss for words, never really having been complimented in such a way by her sister, or anyone for that matter. Mouth agape, and tears in her eyes, Hilda leaned down and hugged her sister close to her chest. “Thank you for telling me that. I needed to hear that.”

Zelda, not usually one for sentimental touching, returned the hug with gusto, burying her face in her sister’s neck. Listening to Hilda’s steady and constant heartbeat, and the fingers lovingly scratching her scalp quickly put her to sleep. That night, Zelda dreamt about the day her life changed. Her heart got broken. The day Marie left.

_Zelda awoke that morning due to the sun beams hitting her face. Opening her eyes, she saw empty sheets. Stretching her hand out to feel the space next to her, she could still feel the warmth Marie had left behind. Smiling lazily, Zelda brought her arms above her head, feeling the delicious soreness in her muscles from the previous night she had spent with Marie._

_Deciding to head downstairs to greet her lover, Zelda put on her favorite robe, not bothering to brush through her curls or put on any make-up. As she descended the steps, she could already feel that something was off. Normally, the kitchen would smell of breakfast and coffee, but this morning there was nothing, except a lingering smell of yesterday’s dinner._

_“Marie?” Zelda called out, rounding the corner leading to the kitchen. However, no one was there. Zelda walked over to the sink to check if there were any dirty dishes there, perplexed when she found none._

_Walking outside and into the garden, she tightened the robe due to the cold breeze, “Darling?”_

_Nothing._

_Zelda’s brows furrowed as she continued her search for Marie. On Saturday mornings they would stay in bed until the early afternoon, before heading downstairs together, because they were home alone._

_Marie would not leave without her knowing._

_As she entered the foyer, Zelda spotted a white item on the counter by the front door. It looked like an envelope. She stepped closer, conforming that it was indeed a letter. Addressed to her. In Marie’s handwriting. Zelda instantly felt dizzy and nauseous. No good news were ever delivered by letter. Hands shaking, she ripped the paper open, eyes moving heartily to make meaning of the words._

_Three small words._

_The letter fell out of Zelda’s hands as she stood there in shock. Pure shock._

_Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks, but Zelda sniffled and kept her head held high. She walked into the kitchen, sat down in her chair, lit her cigarette and took a drag. As she breathed in, she could feel this tremendous pain in her chest that would not seem to end. Ever. Tears were now steadily streaming down her face, the pain almost unbearable. Her throat was scratchy and sore already, and she realized she was screaming._

_The hardest thing you will ever have to do, is grieve the loss of someone who is still alive._

_The letter was still on the floor in the foyer. The black words cruelly contrasting the pure white color of the paper._

_Three small words, with so much meaning._

**_Forgetting is easier._**


End file.
